The Mysterious Blond
by thestuffoflegend
Summary: Bella Cullen and her irritating twin brother Edward move to the town of Forks after their father is offered a job at the police station. But, during their first day at school, Bella meets a mysterious blond who instantly grabs her attention... OOC AH


**The Mysterious Blond**

_Summary: Bella Cullen and her irritating twin brother Edward move to the town of Forks after their father is offered a job at the local police station. But during their first day at school, Bella meets a mysterious blond who instantly grabs her attention... (Bella's POV throughout) Very OOC, AH_

* * *

**Chapter One -** **Attack of the Cornflakes**

I'm not _normally_ a violent person.

But this morning my pacifism is being tested to its very limit.

My pathetic and _idiotic _excuse of a twin brother has decided to start flicking cornflakes into my face with his spoon, being the incredibly mature person that he is. What makes it all worse is that this all seems to be for his general amusement.

I ignored him at first, using all my willpower, and let the thing drop off onto the table. The second time, one became tangled in my newly washed hair and, after calming myself with a deep breath, I removed it and placed it on the table beside the other one. I was going to end up with a small collection if this kept on...

The _third_ time, I couldn't stop myself. It bounced off my forehead and landed straight into my cup of orange juice.

"_Edward! Stop flicking your darn cornflakes at me_!" I screeched, feeling my face heating up from the effort.

He met my gaze with a blank face for a moment, then smirked and looked down at his cereal.

Deep breaths... take deep breaths, Bella.

I slowly picked the _thing_ out from my juice, making a mess on my fingers, and calmly placed it on the table, when suddenly, _flick._

"EDWAAARD!"

My chair flew backwards and toppled over onto the floor as I hurled myself around the table and began to hit him repeatedly.

"_Why are you such an asshole_?!" I yelled between my furious slapping. "_You jerk!"_

He flailed around trying to protect himself and it was at that moment that Mom popped her head around the kitchen door. Caught in the act. Fantastic.

"What is going _on_ in here?" she asked, frowning at us both in disapproval. My hands fell limply to my side and Edward had an exaggerated look of pure terror on his face.

_Idiot_.

"Bella started randomly attacking me! It was_ completely_ unprovoked!" he said in a panicked voice, laced with a little bit of sweetness to tug at Mom's heartstrings. God, I could quite easily throttle him right now.

"For heaven's sake!" Mom sighed, shaking her head. "You two are acting like a pair of children!"

My mouth dropped open. "Excuse _me_, but it was _Edward_ who started flicking cornflakes at _my _face!"

Mom rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm _very_ close to doing some research into boarding schools, y'know."

"Ugh," I sighed, resignedly making my way back to my seat. "_Please_ send Edward away a.s.a.p. Save me some pain..."

"What's all the yelling about?"

Dad popped up behind Mom, straightening his tie and frowning in our direction. I exhaled heavily and went back to my cereal, messing about with the spoon. I had zero appetite at the moment, anyway, and all this 'drama' didn't really help.

"Well our two _lovely _children here seem to have morphed back into five year olds," Mom scalded, disappearing back into the kitchen. I saw Dad picking up his briefcase as Mom filled him in on the incident and I heard him laugh.

"Hey, here's a joke for you, what do you call the cornflake who keeps a gun in his pocket?"

I placed my head in my hands. "Dad, cornflakes don't have any legs, meaning they don't require trousers and therefore they don't have pockets to keep guns in."

He rolled his eyes. "Just go along with me."

There was a long silence and he suddenly burst out, "A cereal killer!"

There were groans all around the room and he held his hands up innocently. "What? That was quite good, wasn't it?!"

"Dad," I sighed. "Just don't.

***

About half an hour later, Mom drove Edward and myself to school in the car and I felt my blood pressure rising again. I know every one thinks having a twin is all amazing and that we must have some 'crazy psychic connection' or something, but it's seriously _not_. Edward's just your average pain in the ass brother whose every move involves irritating me somehow.

So that's one of the reasons why I'm feeling incredibly nervous about what the people will say when we turn up to our new school.

Nervous and a bit annoyed, actually. I can tell what it's gonna be like and I just_ don't_ want to deal with it today. But we must; our places at the school are waiting and we can't turn them down now.

Cue a very heavy and long sigh.

"Bella, did you pick up your forms?" Edward suddenly asked and I frowned at him.

"I thought we agreed that _you'd_ take them..." I said slowly, feeling the panic rising. Surely he hadn't forgotten them? If he had, then at least I'd have an excuse to murder him.

His face was blank and he held up a single sheet, "I've only got mine."

I squeaked in despair and screeched at Mom to turn the car around. Just as I did so, however, Edward thrust another form in my face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I did pick it up. Sorry."

I picked up the paper and ground my teeth together like chisels. He was grinning like a twisted maniac again.

"You twat," I hissed, leaning over to kick him hard in the shins.

He just smirked. "You're so gullible."

"You're so stupid."

"Ouch, harsh comeback, Bella. I feel burnt."

I promptly gave him the finger which Mom just _had_ to catch in her rearview mirror.

"Bella, don't do that."

Today was gonna be a bad day. I just knew it.

***

Mom eventually pulled up outside and leaned back to face us. "Can I get a kiss before you leave?"

I squirmed and Edward scoffed. "Mom, this is high school, not kindergarten."

She sighed. "Well... have a good day. Call me if anything goes wrong."

I could tell that she was panicking; she didn't know the half of how _I _was feeling.

"OK, Mom," I managed, opening the car door. I had to focus on making a good entrance. In other words, not tripping over.

Thankfully, Edward was already rushing ahead; at least I wouldn't have to put up with his smart remarks for a while. I made my way forwards and turned around to give Mom a final wave. I saw her smile wearily before reversing and disappearing off down the road.

Right. I'm on my own now.

I somehow found myself at the entrance and blindly made my way to the reception, thrusting my form onto the desk and waiting beside Edward.

***

After a _really_ awkward conversation with the secretary, I was led to the common room which is basically the room where we're supposed to 'hang out' in when we have free periods. It's an important feature of the school, apparently, cause it rains more or less every single day. Fantastic. That means squelchy socks and shoes, drenched files and papers and frizzy hair.

I was a little alarmed; apparently there was only a small number of us here so things would all be a bit... _intimate. _Our old school was a lot more packed, and I wasn't sure whether I would be able to cope if Edward made any digs in front of everyone.

I just _knew_ he was going to fit into a gang of friends easily; he was _that _type of person. Me, on the other hand... Well, I was just horribly and painfully shy.

In our old school I just didn't have the confidence to talk to others and never really had any friends. I was considered a mute. I know that seems strange, considering the abuse I hurl at Edward on a regular basis, but when it comes to other people my age I just... clam up.

And that's another thing Edward _constantly_ mentions. In fact, he's (imaginatively) nicknamed me 'The Clam.' It must have taken him a while to come up with _that. _But, unfortunately, that name has stuck now and he calls me it on a regular basis.

Anyway, people just didn't seem to want to talk to me back then. I used to go home and wrack my brains every night to come up with a reason why... it wasn't like I was a mean person. In fact, I prided myself in being quite friendly and approachable. It wasn't like I was horrific to look at, either. I mean, I'm _fairly _decent looking. Long brown hair, chocolate eyes, pale, skinny build. It's not like my looks would physically drive anybody away.

Also, people always used to complain about the loud, rowdy people in our year, yet they didn't bother with me, the quiet, reclusive type. I couldn't see how it was fair. After a lot of deliberation, I concluded that they must just think I had zero personality and constantly avoided me for that reason.

Yeah, I had a fun time at my old school.

So now this means that I have to make friends _and_ try to fit in here. Translation: my absolute worst nightmare.

I swallowed thickly and stood in front of the door to the common room nervously. I didn't know what to do... Well, grabbing the handle would probably help, but I couldn't quite feel my fingers. People would be in there... curious people. People who I'd have to talk to.

I closed my eyes. Ah, what the heck. There's no use prolonging the inevitable...

I reached out and pushed the door open, only to be greeted by someone who was so darn beautiful that I thought I'd collapsed and hit my head. I probably had. Maybe this was a crazy hallucination or something.

I discreetly pinched myself and blinked in surprise; nope, I was still alive.

_Wow_.

The boy in front of me had wonderful golden blond wavy hair that just rested under his eyebrows and nearly brushed against his eyes. It shone under the light and I could see flecks of brown hair, too. It was bedhead messy and just begged to have fingers ran through it.

I really shouldn't be imagining doing so right now...

When I eventually dragged my gaze towards his face and met his eyes I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle. His eyes were a wonderful colour, halfway between brown and hazel and they seemed to _sparkle_. They had depth and showed a mixture of emotions all at the same time. His skin was brilliantly creamy and his cheekbones were defined and just plain fantastic. His lips... well, I just couldn't stop staring.

All this happened in less than a few seconds and I swallowed in a daze, muttering an apology for getting in his way. He laughed breathily and stepped to the side.

"Ladies first."

His voice... _his voice_!

Ungh!

It was low and throaty but somehow seductive. Or maybe that was just me hoping. Yes. Probably.

But_ still_...

He raised a perfect eyebrow and I realised that I was oggling a little. I cleared my throat and stepped past him, getting a smell of his aftershave.

Hubba hubba...

Oh god... I did _not _just think that. That was bad.

"Thanks," I squeaked and he flashed me a brilliant smile, showing me his dazzling teeth. I expected a little star to appear, accompanied with a little _ding _like on one of those cheesy adverts. They were just brilliantly straight and white and epic.

Before I could do any more gawping, though, he'd disappeared around the corner, allowing the door to swing shut into my shoulder.

_Ow._

I walked over to the nearest available seat, rubbing my injury and cursing to myself. Great start, Bella.

Although the mysterious blond had certainly made things a little bit more interesting. He was just_ unbelievable_. I was starting to consider that I really had just hallucinated and made him up so that I could cope with this whole thing.

That would actually make perfect sense.

While I was pondering just how sad that idea was, my thoughts were interrupted by a skinny girl standing in front of me, smiling pleasantly. I forced myself to smile back and she took a seat beside me.

"I hope you don't mind me coming over," she said in a quiet voice. I actually needed to strain to hear her. "I've just heard you're the new girl and thought you might want some company."

My heart warmed momentarily but suddenly froze over; she'd_ heard_ about me? What did _that _mean?

"Well thank you, that's... very kind of you," I replied. "I'm Bella."

She looked relieved. "And I'm Angela. Angela Webber."

I nodded and twiddled my thumbs while she stared at her lap.

"So what's it like here?" I asked, keen to keep the conversation going. I, ashamedly, couldn't keep my eyes on her face; they were constantly scanning the room at their own will, desperately searching from the Mysterious Blond (I'd decided to call him that until I found out his name. It sounded good, anyway.)

"It's alright," she answered, shifting about in her seat. "Very rainy and cold in the winter, but you'll get used to it." She paused, frowning at me. "Do you mind me asking why you moved here?"

I shook my head. "No, it's cause my Dad was offered a job at the police station. He's very good at his job." I smiled.

"Ooh," she pondered. "Hopefully I'll never have to see him."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Y'know," she shrugged. "I don't particularly want to get arrested or anything."

"Oh! God, I was gonna take offence..." I joked.

She laughed in response, making me feel a little better. It seemed that I could actually hold a decent conversation with somebody.

I was about to say something else before Edward turned up and stole my attention. Well, it wasn't him that caught my interest, but the Mysterious Blond standing right next to him.

Eep.

"Bella, I need to borrow some stuff. Give me a few pens," Edward demanded.

I raised an eyebrow and felt my heart hammering. Why did it feel like the Mysterious Blond's gaze was sizzling my skin?

I eventually managed a reply, "I'm not your slave, get some yourself."

He pouted. "So you're gonna let me carry on penless for the rest of the day?"

I nodded, "You usually cope, don't you?"

He snorted humorlessly. "Bella, just give me a goddamn pen. Stop being so stupid."

Angela suddenly piped up beside me, "Are... are you two related?"

Well somebody had to ask eventually.

"Yes," I replied. "We're twins. Unfortunately," I added under my breath.

"Tell me about it," I heard Edward mutter.

My eyes travelled to the Mysterious Blond who had been listening to our conversation silently. He suddenly piped up, though, causing me to start. "Can't you just give Edward a pen and stop messing around?"

I looked at him in surprise. That was... _rude_.

I fumbled in my bag and felt my cheeks flaming. He had been nice enough to me earlier...

After I grabbed a few pens, I hurled them in Edward's general direction and, to my annoyance, he caught them perfectly with a smug grin. He then gave me a forced, sick smile, before spinning on his heel, with the Mysterious Blond following after him.

What the _hell_?

I turned to Angela, knowing I was probably blushing like a flaming beetroot. She remained silent for a while before asking, "How do you _cope_ with him?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "I honestly do not know."

* * *

**So basically Edward and Bella are twins, and their parents are Renee and Charlie. If you don't like this idea, please don't have a go at me, it's being different.**

**I could do with some feedback though! **


End file.
